


【米英】不完全／Incomplete

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [57]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英。美國伸手捏了英國人的耳垂，問：「我剛才被比作『海格力斯』唉，你不稱讚我一下嗎？」「……你那身怪力我從幾百年前就開始見識了。」英國撇了撇嘴角，眼睛裡卻是笑意，反過手在青年的臉頰上捏了一下。－而英國在不安的籠罩之下，很自私地懷著一絲欣慰——他們對彼此的擔憂是對等的、真誠的，超越「國家」這個身份限制的情感——那是他不曾説出口、大概在這今後的國家生涯裡也不會説出口的醜陋和自私。美國也許知道，也許不知道，但哪種都無所謂，英國自己是很清楚的。－「共情」或是「感同身受」，即便是在人類之間都算得上奢侈的一種感性，對他們這些「國家的人類形態」來説，并不是什麽容易的事。他們的名字被世人賦予了宏大的概念和含義，但終究不是全知全能的。他們就是這樣「不完全」的存在。－兩人的嘴唇分開時，初秋涼爽的風穿過了他們身前身後，美國人的額頭抵著英國人，濃金色的劉海在英國人額前一下一下地掃過。「……天氣真好。」「……怎麽會突然冒出這種老掉牙的臺詞。」天氣真好。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 11





	【米英】不完全／Incomplete

**不完全／Incomplete**

「你在這邊等等。」美國青年扔下這麽一句，便逆著小規模往上移動的人潮，三步并作兩步地跳到臺階最下方位置。

他彎下腰朝那位坐在輪椅上的女孩飛快地說了什麽，接著便張開雙臂將那女孩連人帶輔助工具一同扛起，然後一臉愉快地踩上臺階，在路人們驚訝的視綫中穩穩地搬運到了路面上。

輪椅上的女孩的表情在這過程中從意外轉爲驚訝再轉為驚喜，在順利落地時她才如夢初醒地用手轉了轉輪子，然後抬起頭朝美國眨了眨眼：「太謝謝你了——海格力斯先生！」嘴角是一絲頑皮神色。

美國立刻大笑起來，他蹲下身，在女孩面前握起拳頭，和對方瘦小卻不嬌弱的拳頭碰了碰：「不客氣！」

英國全程靠在人潮衝擊不到的扶手後看著這場景，直到輪椅女孩走遠，美國走回他身邊時，他才挑了挑那對顯眼的眉毛：「紐約地鐵的友善措施看來還有待提升。」

「大概因爲最近的罷工，故障還沒來得及維修，」美國人聳聳肩，「該給市長打個電話投訴了。」

「投訴了會有用嗎？」英國的語氣帶上一絲諷刺。

「我說的話，應該有用。」

「……官僚主義。」英國哼了聲，下一秒卻差點被迎面脚步匆匆的人擠開。

美國人及時地將他撈到臂彎裡護住，英國瞪大了眼睛，低低地駡了聲：「討厭的……紐約人！」

「哈哈哈，」美國一副早就習慣的表情，他伸手捏了英國人的耳垂，問：「我剛才被說是『海格力斯』唉，你不稱讚我一下嗎？」

「……你那身怪力我從幾百年前就開始見識了。」英國撇了撇嘴角，眼睛裡卻是笑意，反過手在青年的臉頰上捏了一下。

美國人對這親昵的動作很是喜歡，「嘿嘿」地笑了聲，開始哼起<Go the Distance>的調子，手掌圈著英國人的手腕，邁開脚步朝距離地鐵口不遠的那家咖啡店走去。

－

這是個平凡的秋天週末，紐約地鐵雖然人潮湧動，但真到了大街上，他們算是活動時間偏早的人群。因此即便是這家熱門的咖啡店，美國和英國仍然在不算太大的空間裡找到了兩人座，並順利地無需排隊就點了單。

兩人準備外帶的幾份三明治和貝果很快就送了上來，沒多久後便是美國自作主張點的飲品。

放在英國面前的是這家咖啡店最爲有名的卡布奇諾，被牛奶稀釋過的淺色咖啡底，打得綿密的奶泡在中間堆叠成好看的玫瑰形狀，讓對咖啡感覺一般的英國人感到有些開心。他舉起咖啡杯啜了一小口，恰到好處的奶香混著濃鬱但不苦澀的咖啡香充斥了口腔，著實讓他驚喜了一下，以至於向來注重體面的英國紳士都沒留意到自己嘴唇上沿留下的那一圈白色細沫。

美國青年看著那模樣自然也是開心的。他曲起食指幫對面那難得在外面露出這模樣的英國人揩走泡沫，放到自己嘴邊舔掉。

旁人若有似無的視綫讓英國的臉上一紅，翡翠綠的眼睛因羞澀而潤澤了些，他清了清嗓子，說：「……味道還不錯。」

「對吧，」美國也不説破，喝了兩口剛端上的冰滴黑咖啡，滿意地點點頭，「值得每回來紐約都喝上一次。」

英國掃了眼櫃檯前開始延長的排隊人群，以及咖啡店玻璃外墻上那顯眼的「始於1927」，說：「那你還真是名副其實的『老客戶』了。」

美國有些得意地朝英國人擠了下眼：「而且還忠誠地為他們帶上新客戶呢。」

「我可沒說……」英國的話還沒説完，咖啡館裡突然出現了一陣騷動，他們抬眼朝聲源望去。

站在櫃檯前比劃手勢的是位年邁的顧客，他的手指邊戳著手上的餐單邊「咿咿呀呀」地示意，看來是位聾啞人，大概是想對點單的食物做些微調，但站在他對面的中年店員此時正面露難色。

美國比那些還在小聲議論的顧客先一步站了起身。超大國青年對手語幾乎一無所知，但他覺得這是用智能手機就能解決的小問題，唯一的意外是英國竟然拉住了他的袖口，用眼神示意他坐下，並徑自站起身朝那位溝通有困難的顧客走去。

英國人站在那位長者顧客身旁，輕輕點了下對方的肩膀，然後雙手緩慢地比劃起來，起先應該是普通的問候，之後是詢問，那位長者很快回給他一個釋懷的笑容。

美國就坐在原位饒有興致地看著那場景。他覺得英國人那溫和又耐心的微笑，以及那雙瘦削白皙的雙手打著手語的姿態，還真是挺好看的——雖然他根本沒看懂那之後的手勢是什麽含義。

英國很快向店員轉述了顧客的請求，店員一副恍然大悟的神情，向櫃檯後面的同事下了指示，沒多久就將調整過的餐點端了上來。

一個無傷大雅的咖啡店小插曲就這樣順利解決，兩人朝英國人道謝時，青年禮貌地抿了抿嘴角，點點頭，轉身走回美國身前。他俯視著早就喝完咖啡、儼然一副悠哉神情的美國青年，示意他拿上食物，離開這熱鬧和擁擠程度已經超過他的舒適上限的地方。

等走出咖啡店稍遠些，美國才朝身旁仍保持沉默的英國吹了聲口哨：「原來你懂手語，我還是第一次知道。」他自認爲對英國的瞭解比其他人都多，但在這幾百年的相處中偶爾冒出的這類新鮮感，仍會讓他感到愉快。

「……稍微懂一點。」

「其實用智能手機幫忙翻譯一下就行啊。」

「你那種想法，不覺得太傲慢了嗎，」英國不鹹不淡地回答，「不是所有人都認同這種『方便』的。在那種沒有設置複雜的機器點單的咖啡店，碰上沒有携帶智能手機的顧客，用原始的方法更好。」

美國青年想了想，沒有反駁，他交叉起雙臂，用上了有點奇怪的炫耀口吻：「好吧，這方面你確實比我細心。」

「那是因爲你有時真的太粗糙了。」

「哦，」美國撓了下額前的南塔基島，「畢竟我不太能跟他們『感同身受』嘛。」

英國頓了一下，視綫謹慎地掃過美國的側臉，很是平靜。

美國并沒有説錯。

「共情」或是「感同身受」，即便是在人類之間都算得上奢侈的一種感性，對他們這些「國家的人類形態」來説，并不是什麽容易的事。他們的名字被世人賦予了宏大的概念和含義，但終究不是全知全能的。

能感知暈眩和疼痛，在經濟衰退時會感冒和發高燒，有過失去意識的經歷，美國的背部和手臂上曾因爲戰爭出現傷痕，而英國每年會經歷身體虛弱的七月病，他甚至曾經差點被埋進那名爲「國家墳場」的不歸地……即便有著諸多的歷史和經驗，但仔細回想起來，像是「肢體斷裂」、「喪失器官」或是「終其一生失去行動能力」這樣的事情，他們中沒有多少人體驗過。甚至連曾被美國投下兩顆原子彈這種在人類歷史上都算得上駭人事跡的日本，其後果就是投降和他本人在輪椅上困了好些日子，在戰後好幾年才重新活躍起來——即便是那樣波及無數人類生命的傷害，也沒有摧毀他的軀體。還有就是像普魯士那樣的情況，即便不再是國家，但起碼還能夠以「地區意志的象徵」這樣模糊的概念繼續生存下去。

當然，稍微值得慶幸的一點，是儘管各國歷史上都有著各型各色的殺人狂、反人類變態和瘋狂政客并且這幾種人不時還會出現交集，但在他們這些「國家的人類形態」至今的生涯裡，並沒有遇上意圖拿他們當成生物實驗體做些慘無人道實驗的家夥。

當然這樣的「慶幸」聼上去頗爲諷刺，甚至像是一種悖論，畢竟大蕭條和戰爭這種規模的「國體實驗」，帶來的傷害和對他們身心的衝擊，誰都不會將之當成運氣。

……美國估計也是這麽想的。

青年的手臂和他的又交互擦過了幾次，並自然地握住他的手掌時，英國淡淡地說了句：「……多觀察會好一些的。」不意外地聽到了美國人的輕笑。

－

兩人就那樣順著人行道漫無目的地往前走。除去提前説定去喝咖啡之外，他們確實沒有為今天安排什麽特別行程。

和美國在一起的這些年，英國對此已經習以爲常，儘管那跟他認真和偏好計劃的性格有點衝突，但他確實已經接納自己這樣的情緒，只要跟身邊這家夥在一起的話，似乎做什麽……都挺好的。

紐約的街頭跟華盛頓D.C.不同，城市規劃沒太多規律，他們的徒步路綫偏離了規整的大馬路和高聳天際的商務大樓後，是一些新古典主義或喬治亞風格的建築樓層，之後還路過了外墻塗滿五花八門的塗鴉的住宅區。

再往前走了一陣，英國發現路旁有些淺灰色燈柱底插上了零星的星條旗，有些甚至擺上了淡色的鮮花。

「快到九月了啊。」美國隨口說了句。

「啊……」英國一瞬間就明白過來了。

一年十二個月三百六十五或六天，每個國度都能在其中找到些有著重大含義的日子。對美國來説，從二十多年前開始，九月份就已經不再只是天高氣爽和大量南瓜香料口味飲品上市的平凡季節。

一場伴隨著滾滾濃烟、噬人火焰、連續爆炸和大樓崩塌的突然襲擊，成了紐約人們心中難以磨滅的噩夢，至今仍有許多人爲此悲傷，爲之悼念。

英國垂著眼看那幾面在風中搖擺的星星旗幟，問：「要去紀念碑那邊看看嗎？」接著遲疑地補了句，「距離這裡……遠嗎？」在紐約這樣的大城市，沒有代步工具的話，很多地方也不是說想到就能馬上就到的。

「沒必要，」美國人回答得很乾脆，「我自己跑過去的話大概半個小時，不過你嘛……」他玩味地在英國人的細胳膊上捏了一下，「我還是不折騰你了。」

「你這家夥……！」英國沒好氣地翻了個白眼，見美國神態如常，心中著實鬆了一口氣，「那就不去了。」

「沒問題的。」年輕國家說，握住他空蕩了一陣的左手。

「……嗯。」年長國家輕聲回答。

英國大概十年前曾經去過重建後的世貿大廈遺址，那是新上任的英國駐美大使給定居在美國的英國僑民安排的一次特別參觀儀式，當時他正好在紐約，也沒什麽拒絕的理由，自然地應邀參加了。

那種儀式自然沒有任何慶祝和輕快的成份可言，擔任負責人的大使走在最前方，神情肅穆，講解的言辭也不多。歷經慘劇後的世貿大廈廢墟在那些年逐漸清理完畢，原地建起了頗有規模的紀念碑，南邊還專門造了個大理石材質的紀念池，受難者的名字一個連著一個在那冷冰冰的石面上刻得整齊。

那次儀式還安排了個特別圖片展，將2001年和那之後各國對事件的報道、各家大報社的攝影作品按時間排序展示出來：男人從大廈高層落下時在半空中倒著的身姿，背景是滾滾濃烟和即將崩塌的建築物；不同種族和膚色的消防員，身上是相同來源的油污和相同色系的烟熏痕跡，他們擦拭著隊友臉上的汗和淚，還不清楚那之後將迎來的難以治癒的肺病；懷中抱著泰迪熊、站在馬路上仰著頭的小女孩，瞳孔裡滿是茫然和恐懼……許多人類親手寫下的許多記錄。

英國還記得襲擊事件發生的時候，美國身處華盛頓D.C.，而他則在倫敦。那時候的他們早已是公認的特殊關係，私下裡的親密也為那些熟悉他們的人所知，但隔著大西洋的距離，英國人當時唯一能做的只有撥通了那異常沉重的遠洋電話。

他在大西洋的這一頭看電視上受難者的數字彈跳上升時心臟跟著一抽一抽，但在美國告訴他自己除去胸腔附近出現了一道劃痕外沒有其他異常，英國很清楚自己心中既扭曲又殘忍地產生了一絲慶幸：美國在電話裡的聲綫還算平靜，美國本人沒有承受巨大的疼痛……他的阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯總體仍是安全的。

那之後有不長不短的一段時間他們都無法正常見面。

美英兩國的國防部嚴陣以待，北大西洋戰略組織的軍事基地時刻在演練，跨大西洋的航班增加了一重又一重的監控和檢測，連帶對他們這些「國家的人類形態」的出行也有了更多審核管制，人們時刻擔心著在此之上再發生一絲一毫的意外。

全世界關注著的美國國民在慘劇後展現出了空前的勇敢和團結，而英國就在那複雜的難過和僥幸情緒中跟美國保持著聯繫，聼對方近乎無奈的近況匯報中夾雜幾句讓他哭笑不得的情話。

再後來幾年英國也感受了一次規模小些、但性質相似的經歷。

倫敦地鐵爆炸的那一年，正在自家莊園大屋後的小庭園裡除草的英國感到手腕上一陣突如其來的劇痛，他以爲那道血紅的劃痕是無意中被玫瑰的荊棘劃破的，卻是直到接聽美國的電話和看到電視畫面閃現時，才清楚實際上發生了什麽事。

「國家安全威脅」在他們身上的反映來得那樣直接，卻又那樣地不知緣由和不起眼。他們仍需要外界的資訊來填充這些盲區，他們就是這樣「不完全」的存在。

他很清楚地記得，那一通電話裡美國的聲綫是緊綳著的，比平常更低沉，還帶著幾分憤怒。

而英國在不安的籠罩之下，很自私地懷著一絲欣慰——他們對彼此的擔憂是對等的、真誠的，超越「國家」這個身份限制的情感——那是他不曾説出口、大概在這今後的國家生涯裡也不會説出口的醜陋和自私。

美國也許知道，也許不知道，但哪種都無所謂，英國自己是很清楚的。

……

「你在想什麽？」美國在那個外墻用鐵皮包圍起來的建築工地前駐足，側頭問明顯陷入了沉思的英國。

「……一點不光彩的過去。」英國也站定，迂迴地回答。

「哈哈，這也太敷衍了吧，我們的不光彩過去可太多了。」

英國歪了歪頭不作答，美國也不再追問，他並不真的在意這個話題，注意力全在面前的建築工地上。他在外墻前來回走了兩趟，接著將右手伸進最右側一處不明顯的開口，撥弄一陣，竟將那個用作臨時出入口的鐵門撬開了。

英國瞪大了眼睛，美國則回頭朝他狡黠地笑笑，招手讓他跟著往裡走。

美國建築工人的待遇雖然比不上歐洲的同儕，但週末休假總還是有的，這個建築工地此刻自然沒有人影。

美國邁著大步往最中間的鋼筋脚手架走去，這處地基已經打穩，鋼架搭了十幾個樓層的高度。

青年站在脚手架下稍微掂量了下高度，將手上的食物往上一抛，穩穩地落在鋼筋上。接著他原地一跳，握住了最底下那根鋼筋，手臂稍稍施力就將自己整個身軀撐了上去。他快速翻轉身軀坐穩，接著向一臉鬱悶地仰頭望著他的年長國家伸手，雙手握住對方的手腕將對方整個人輕鬆地提了上去。把英國人在自己身旁放好之後，他得意地笑了起來。

英國小聲地哼哼了一下，倒是沒抱怨。

這處脚手架的鋼筋寬度足夠他們兩人并肩而坐也絲毫不覺得難受。這種環境自然算不上乾净，但也沒什麽飄揚的粉塵，而且從這個角度往外望的風景算是不錯：工地對面就是個綠化面積可觀並種植著各色花卉的社區公園。還有額外的加分項是今天的陽光不錯，有清爽的風……以及美國就在他身旁。

「要再爬高一點嗎？」

「……這樣就夠了。」

英國讓美國把從咖啡店外帶的食物遞過來，他從紙包裝裡拿出那個夾了奶油芝士的貝果咬了一口，用烤製手法製作的外皮仍保持著酥脆口感，混著黃油的香味居然跟司康餅的口感有些相似，突然就讓英國人有回到舊時光的錯覺來了。

幾百年前似乎也曾有過那樣的日子，比現在更年輕的他和還不像現在這樣强壯的少年美國，兩人為了看加建中的紐約港口，一起悄悄溜出了英國駐美洲殖民地官員的馬車隊。

那時候英國人和美國用幾乎相同的速度爬上木頭搭架，然後他們一起眺望遠處的海洋。那時候的美洲少年睜大著藍色雙眼凝視著他還沒越過的天空和海洋，邊將英國人親手做的司康餅咬得吱嘎作響，邊說：「英國，我會到那邊去的哦。」

而英國并沒有太深入去思考那話語裡的含義，下意識回應的那句「當然，我會帶你去的」裡藏著太多的敷衍和輕視。

而那後來，他真實地體會到了那種敷衍的代價——美國哪裡需要他來引領呢。

……總之，那真是——有些久遠、不知該定義為「好」或是「不好」的回憶了。

但終究是一份回憶，構成他們的一部分。說他懷舊也好、說他總喜歡沉浸在過去也好，和重要的人經歷過的回憶，終究是無法抹消的。

英國明白自己就是這樣的存在。他於是輕輕嘆了口氣，繼續咬著那味道不錯的貝果。

美國盯著英國安靜進食的模樣看了好一陣，才從食物袋裡翻出個加厚的三明治咀嚼起來，神情頗愉快地朝對面張望。

正在對面公園最大的那棵樹下野餐的一家人顯然注意到了坐在脚手架上的兩道身影，那位母親估計是把他們當成一時調皮的年輕人，邊朝他們招手邊喊道「喂你們兩個！建築工地再怎麽好玩，也要注意安全哦！」關切和説教的語氣多少打破了「紐約人不但見慣不怪還很冷漠」的刻板印象。

美國將叼在嘴上的三明治囫圇塞了下去，揮動起雙臂朝對方示意「不用擔心」。

英國呼了一口氣：「你啊……」

「怎麽？」美國側過頭來看他。

「沒什麽，」年長國家搖了搖頭，「你啊，果然是『美國』。」

「哈哈哈，都多少年了還會囉嗦地說這種話，你『也』不愧是英國。」

英國人翻了個白眼，決定結束這短暫的無意義對話。

他將吃了一半的貝果放回食物袋，然後側過身，背脊靠上身後的鋼筋架，原本懸著的腿順勢收了上去，安靜地望著遠處的人們。

社區公園裡的人流不算多，能看到獨自跑步的中年人，有不同膚色的孩子們在和大型犬玩扔接球，還有大概是高中生或新進大學生的年輕人們圍在一起進行讀書會。年輕人身後的長凳上是一對老夫婦，似乎正在分享著什麽承載回憶的食物，滿是皺褶的臉上笑意盈盈。

這是英國在自己國家時也常能看見的光景，也是他很喜愛的人間景象。

在這世界見識過人間諸多的殘忍和邪惡，人類的貪婪和無止境的瘋狂，但在這樣的景象面前，英國還是忍不住感嘆：人類啊，卻又是如此纖細美麗、如此地容易滿足。

他將視綫轉向美國人，對方眼鏡片下的藍色眼睛一片明朗。

「會覺得遺憾嗎？」

「關於什麽？」美國反問。

「各種各樣的……有些得不到的事情、之類的。」英國其實也不明白自己的提問到底是想探究些什麽，更像是隨心的想法就那樣脫口而出了。

「還好吧，清楚自己是『不完全』的存在，就都明白過來了。」美國揚起嘴角朝他一笑。

……不完全。

美國確實是明白的。

片刻過後，英國才挑起嘴角：「……『美式樂觀主義』凌駕了『美國卓越主義』，看來我該給你一點讚美。」他説著伸手揪了一下美國的袖口。

美國人靈活地將英國人的小腿架到自己大腿上，「噌」地一下貼近，英國於是探頭飛快地在青年的唇上落下一個吻，不慎沾到了一點對方嘴上殘留的蛋黃醬，他不以爲意。年輕國家一臉愉快地回吻了他，順帶舔掉了那帶著甜香的白色醬料。儘管是個只延續了若干秒的親吻，已滿是親密和默契。

兩人的嘴唇分開時，初秋涼爽的風穿過了他們身前身後，美國人的額頭抵著英國人，濃金色的劉海在英國人額前一下一下地掃過。

「……天氣真好。」

「……怎麽會突然冒出這種老掉牙的臺詞。」

「哈哈，偶爾也該配合你，說些比較古典的情話。」

「這哪裡古典了……笨蛋。」英國終於忍不住笑了出聲。

這裡有你，有我，有共同的回憶，有對彼此的牽挂，有這漫長路途中我們的起伏和喜怒哀樂，有我們各自的缺陷和醜陋和自私。

不完全，不可能完全，終將不會完全，全是最爲真實的你和我。

我們會繼續如此相伴。

天氣真好。

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 本家曾經説過美國這個角色的印象曲，是迪士尼動畫《海格力斯》(Hercules)裡的，歌詞中有一句“I can go the distance/Till I find the Hero's welcome/Right where I belong”， 希臘羅馬神話的大力士，還挺適合的。
> 
> 2\. 文中的咖啡店原型是Caffè Reggio，紐約市最早的咖啡店之一。
> 
> 3\. 涉及的歷史事件是2001年發生在紐約的9.11空襲，和2005年的倫敦地鐵爆炸案。想寫一點關於他們對肉體的感知的内容，不知不覺就成了這樣。
> 
> 4\. ……天氣真好。


End file.
